


I've Been Waiting For You

by AlicesMadHouse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Based on a Mamma Mia Song, F/F, wayhaught baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesMadHouse/pseuds/AlicesMadHouse
Summary: During a break I took I watched " Mamma Mia : Here We Go Again" and I laughed and had a good time watching it all the way through, until I had gotten to the scene that the song featured in this fic is used in and if you have seen the film you know which scene in particular I am talking about. But anyway, it left me no good I ugly cried. So, if you want to listen to the song while you read this fic it is, I've Been Waiting For You - Amanda Seyfried, Christine Baranski & Julie Walters. This is primarily Waverly's POV in this fic.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, WynonnaEarp - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I've Been Waiting For You

During a break I took I watched " Mamma Mia : Here We Go Again" and I laughed and had a good time watching it all the way through, until I had gotten to the scene that the song featured in this fic is used in and if you have seen the film you know which scene in particular I am talking about. But anyway, it left me no good I ugly cried. So, if you want to listen to the song while you read this fic it is, I've Been Waiting For You - Amanda Seyfried, Christine Baranski & Julie Walters. This is primarily Waverly's POV in this fic. So enough of my rambling on with the fanfic.

I, I've been in love before

I thought I would no more

Take on a new direction

Still, strange as it seems to be

It's truly new to me

That affection

Waverly Pov

Ugh * toilet flush comes from the bathroom out comes a very pregnant Waverly who sits on the couch *

"Hey, you in there time for you to move out" I yell at my belly talking to the little creature that took residence of my uterus eight and a half months ago. I put my hand on my stomach and feel nudge against my palm and I can't help but smile cause even though somedays are more of a pain in the ass then others knowing I'm going to have a little version of me and the love my life by the end of this makes it worth it . Honestly, some days I can't believe we are here Nicole and I have had our ups and downs, but we loved each other through it she is my soulmate thank whatever higher power in the universe we found one another.

I, I don't know what you do

You make me think that you

Will change my life forever

I, I'll always want you near

Give up on you my dear

I will never

I just sit on the couch looking through old photo albums and then I come across a picture of me as little girl and others of mama holding me the day I was born. A rush of sadness comes over me because she looks so happy and I still try to figure out her reasoning for leaving Willa,Wynonna and me just how can you bring something so small and innocent into the world only to give up on him or her. Then there was my father he was a me son of bitch he was I couldn't really even call him my father to me now he's just Ward and Willa was his pet always up his ass. He just up and gave up on me from the start. I feel tears run down my face as I wipe them away, I feel my baby kick again that causes me to smile and silently promise never to give up on them no matter what happens. I will never be let Nicole and I become Michelle and Ward ever.

You thrill me, you delight me

You please me, you excite me

You're all that I've been yearning for

I love you, I adore you

I lay my life before you

I only want you all the more

Putting the album away I walk into the kitchen and see the ultrasound picture on the fridge. I smile because I remember the first time Nicole and I heard our baby's heartbeat for the first time.

*Flashback 7 months ago *

We sat in the waiting room as I flipped through one of the many out dated magazines I look over and see Nicole nervously bouncing her knee "Nicole relax it's going to be ok" she snaps out of her daze. "Oh, I'm sorry babe just a little bit of a whole lot of nervous" she laughs rubbing the back of her neck smiling. The nurse comes one out of the back and looks at her clip board "Waverly Haught?" We stand up and follow her to the examination room she shuts the door and tells me to hop up on the table. "Ok lift your shirt a little" I do as she instructs she puts on my stomach which causes me to jump a little from it being a bit cold Nicole holds my hand as the nurse moves the wand against my stomach. She clicks a few buttons as a picture comes up on the screen." Ok you this is amniotic sack here and that little black spot in the center is your baby "I can't help but smile and feel tears well up in my eyes as I look over at Nicole " That's our baby " She kisses my hand and the dam breaks for both of us when the nurse hits another button and a fast loud galloping sound fills the room as we hear our baby's heart beat for the first time . I never knew I could love someone I never even met yet as much as I did in that moment.

*Flashback Ends *

I feel arms wrap around me from behind "There's my gorgeous baby mama" Nicole kisses my neck resting her hands on my stomach "How my babies doing?" I sigh as leaning back into her "Your big baby is ready to have your little baby move out" Nicole starts swaying side to side gently " Well our baby is an Earp and you know all of you are stubborn as hell and can't be told what to do" I smile and laugh softly "very true "

And finally it seems my lonely days are through

I've been waiting for you

"No Wynonna we are not naming our baby that " I laugh as Nicole and Wynonna debate baby names " Oh come on Red no one will mess with a kid that is named Crusher " Wynonna raises her arms pleading her case all I can do is laugh rubbing my stomach and I feel a kick again my hand. "I think the baby agrees with their Auntie Wynonna" Nicole pitch the bridge of her nose as Wynonna laughs at her somewhat victory. The debate continues the rest of the afternoon as Nicole, Wynonna, and Doc with some help from Jeremy finish the nursey.

I'll carry you all the way

And you will choose the day

When you're prepared to greet me

I'll be a good mum, I swear

You'll see how much I care

When you need me

One thing Nicole was right about this baby was definitely an Earp alright it was now December 15th I was now a week overdue. I could tell thought this little one was going to take after their Aunt Wynonna because just like her this little one decided to make an entrance on the day a blizzard started. It felt like everything was in slow motion from the time my water broke but finally where in a hospital room "ugh son of a bitch this hurt" I muttered pacing the floor holding my back "Ah! Mother Fucker!" I yelled leaning on the small table in the corner as a contraction hit. "Just breathe baby" Nicole said rubbing my back in small steady circles.

You thrill me, you delight me

You please me, you excite me

You're all that I've been yearning for

I love you, I adore you

I lay my life before you

I only want you all the more

"That's it Waverly you got it and rest" I hear doctor say from between my legs as I collapse back. I look over at Nicole " I can't do it Nicole I can't it hurts to bad " tears running down my face " You got this Waves at the end of this we will have our baby and it will be worth it ok ? You are the strongest person I know "I take a deep breath and with the doctors order I bare down with everything in my body. "Go go go Waves you got this baby come on "I hear Nicole cheer on as I grip the life out of her hand. "AH!" I scream at the top of my lungs then I feel a sudden release and collapse back again the bed.

And finally it seems my lonely days are through

I've been waiting for you, oh

I've been waiting for you

The next sound I hear is that of loud tiny cries. It was the most amazing sound I have ever heard in my life. The best noise I've heard for the first time in 28 years. "It's a girl "the doctor said they laid her on my chest I gently rested my hand on her back, feeling her quiver as she sputtered and wailed against me. The doctor and nurse were talking to Nicole as she cut the cord that connected our daughter to me. but I didn't hear any of it. The only sounds I heard were the furious wails of our baby girl. I look down at her taking in her features she was a perfect combination of Nicole and myself. I softly kiss her little head tears running down my face "hi there little girl I've been waiting for you" 


End file.
